A need exists to provide a security device to reduce unauthorized teenage, or other unauthorized user, from taking other people's prescription drugs. The unauthorized user is likely to abuse the prescription drug. There is a problem with unauthorized users taking potentially harmful and addictive prescription medications from unmonitored medicine cabinets. People are unaware about how vulnerable their prescriptions can be when the only security device protecting them is a child proof cap. Thus, it is desirable to add a security measure to a bottle. With a more secure bottle, fewer unauthorized users will have access to potentially dangerous and addictive medications. The device prevents an unauthorized user from taking a few pills that could go unnoticed by the prescription drug holder. For example, the security device can be broken in order to gain access, but this action would be noticeable by the prescription drug holder, and therefore further security actions can be taken.
There is further an adherence issue for prescriptions in which it is desirable to be able to provide reminders of actions to be taken, when actions are taken and/or reporting actions taken since compliance is a significant problem.